Message from her past: A princess never cries
by katyas5
Summary: Princess Leia reaches her thirteenth birthday, and recieves a surprise from her past, which will change the future of the galaxy and her as well. May be more chapters if I get enough positive feedback


Leia Organa sat infront of a mirror. She had just turned 13, nothing special, and yet her father had told her that he wanted to give her something. He'd said it would change her life, possibly forever, but, how, she did not know. She pulled at a brown curl, as she sat there. There would be no party, no big celebration. There were other things that concerned people, now, and Leia had refused, despite her father imploring her to agree to a party. It had been no use. Leia was far too practical a person. She suspected that was a trait she had gained from her mother, her real mother.  
  
It was no secret that she had been adopted. She'd known that for quite some time, now. Bail Organa's wife was like a mother to her, but she wasn't her real mother. That was one of the pieces of her life's puzzle that had escaped Leia. As far as she was concerned, it was the most important. She wanted to know who she looked like, who she acted like, but, most of all, she wanted to know what her mother was like.  
  
She hadn't noticed the other person enter, or, if she did, she didn't let on. He watched her glance into the mirror, still, seemingly, unaware of his presence. It was during times like these that she reminded him most of a young woman he'd known, when she reminded him of her mother. She had the same spirit, the same love of freedom, and the same sense of diplomacy that he remembered her mother having. It was these traits he hoped that those in power would not recognize. It was those exact traits that could lead to her death, which was something he had promised her mother he would never allow to happen.  
  
She turned around, smiling, as she said, "I knew you were there, father. I was wondering if you were going to make your presence known or not. How do I look? Like a thirteen year old princess?"  
  
He blinked for a minute, though it was more a reflex, now, than anything. She'd been doing that for years, and that fact frightened him more than anything else. It almost made him wonder if anyone else had picked up on it, and, if they did, what were her chances of keeping her legacy hidden. He smiled, sitting down across from her, as he said, "I like watching you, Leia. You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. You look amazing, exactly like a thirteen year old princess. I have something for you. Something your mother wanted me to give to you, at the right time. I think this is the right time."  
  
His hand pulled out a holodisk, which he handed to her. She examined it for a minute or so, before she glanced up at him, as if to ask if he knew what was on the disk.  
  
"Your mother was a good friend of mine, and I would never have considered even watching it, myself. The message it contains was for you, and you alone. I would never have violated her trust like that. So, I don't know what it contains. Would you like me to stay while you watch it," he asked. It was more of a request than a question, but, still, it was left open for her to decide.  
  
She shook her head, watching the holodisk she held in her hand, almost as if she was mesmerized by the disk. She glanced up, smiling, "If you don't mind, I'd like to watch it on my own. It's nothing, against you, father, but I just feel this is something I should watch alone."  
  
He nodded, standing up and heading toward the door. He turned, one last time, as he added, "Your mother and I will be waiting in the dining room for you when you're done. Take as much time as you need."  
  
That last bit was lost on her, as she turned to the small computer. Her attention was solely on the holodisk. As she flipped a switch and the computer turned on, a woman's face appeared before her. There was something very familiar about her, almost as if she knew her, yet didn't.  
  
It took a minute, but the holodisk finally started up, and the woman started to speak.  
  
"My dearest, Leia. If you are watching this, as I highly suspect you are, then it means one thing. I have failed in my mission. I thought I could save things, save the republic, the people I loved, but I couldn't. You must understand, I didn't do it for me, but for you. I was blind, and if anyone is to blame for what has happened, then I must take most of the responsibility. I didn't know, but I wish I had. I wish I could have stopped what happened. If I would have realized, then maybe the people I loved would still be with me. I've lost everything that matters to me. The republic I loved so much, the man I loved above everything else, and you. I can only hope that you can bring an end to things when the time is right."  
  
The woman glanced to her side, before she continued, "The emperor and his apprentice are evil. Their intent is not to bring the galaxy together, but to destroy the freedom we valued so highly. They brought about the end of the republic, of the jedi, and it was partially because of me and my actions. I helped to put the emperor into power, and I regret it. If you are anything like me, as I can only imagine you are or will be one day, then you know this, already. You will have seen the destruction the empire has brought about first hand, my dear child. I wish I could have spared you that."  
  
"This is not the reason I made this. I didn't want to burden you with my regrets. I made this to give you some clue to your past. As your mother, I owe you that much. I can not tell you everything, for your safety. I will only tell you the most important things that I feel you have a right to know. You have a legacy that I don't understand, and I never had. You must never tell anyone this. It's dangerous for you. You were hidden for your safety with my good friend, Bail Organa. I know he will protect you to the best of his ability, as he protected me for a time. You are the daughter of a senator from Naboo, but I was also a queen. This is another thing you must keep to yourself. Royalty is highly suspect, especially those who were formally from Naboo. Your father was a man I can tell you nothing about. Doing so would reveal too much, and your life would be in great danger. All I can tell you is that I loved him very much. You have a twin, a brother, but I don't know where he is. They told me he died shortly after he was born, but I don't believe it. A mother would know if her child was dead. He is out there. I am sure of it. I'm even more sure that you two will meet at some point. You two can save the galaxy. You must know that in your heart."  
  
"The emperor knows of your importance. He knows what can happen if you realize your full potential. Therefore, you must never let anyone know what I have told you. Lock it deep in your heart and keep it there. It is the only place it will be safe. To ensure that no one ever finds out about this secret, this disk must be destroyed as soon as you have finished with it. There is so much more I wish I could tell you, but doing so would cause you great pain, and I will not lose two people that I love to the hatred of the empire. Always remember that I love you, and I will always be with you. Take care, my darling Leia."  
  
Leia felt tears flowing down her face. It wasn't enough, but at the same time it was. She knew her mother was right. Felt it deep inside. Things would change, and it would be due to her efforts and those of her mysterious missing brother. She hated the empire, and her hatred had grown even more, now. She wouldn't rest until that government was brought down. She'd do it in memory of her mother.  
  
Wiping the tears away with her hands, she stood up. A princess never cried. She walked out of the room, and down the hallway toward the dining room. Her parents sat there, watching her as she sat down in her space. She glanced down at her hands, before she glanced up, a new determination behind her eyes, as she spoke the fateful words, "I know you are both involved in the rebellion from the empire. It's no use hiding it from me. I want to help out. I want to become part of it, as you are. I want to help you overthrow the empire. For my mother, my real mother." 


End file.
